


Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Fuck 'Em Shock 'Em

by beyonces_fiancee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Light BDSM, Locker Room, Open Relationships, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Unrequited Crush, cursing, dorky 90s references abound, let pearl say fuck, polygems - Freeform, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonces_fiancee/pseuds/beyonces_fiancee
Summary: “Llllllllllet’s get rrrrready to rrruuuuuummmmmmmmble!!!”

  The whistle barked once, twice, three times—and they were off in a crash of wheels on the rink.
Roller derby human AU, with a thin veneer of plot draped over multiple-POV porn of all flavors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [rockshipshamezone](http://rockshipshamezone.tumblr.com/). Thanks for the inspiration. <3
> 
> Lots o' love to my long-suffering beta [Anarfea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea).
> 
> See if you can figure out who's who based on their derby names! I'll publish a list at the end of the final chapter.

Pearl had hardly finished lacing her skates yet, but her heart was already thumping as hard as the drummer for Sleater-Kinney. She always got like this before playing, whether it was a casual practice or a match with rivals out for glory at any cost—adrenaline flooding her circulatory system, making her hands shake slightly, making her grit her teeth beneath her helmet strap.

The murmurs of the crowd echoed in the arena. It had not yet become what it soon would: a faceless mob surging against the barriers, hundreds of voices raised and blending into one, roaring for blood.

She cast her gaze across her fellow teammates: swilling water from big Nalgene bottles, tugging on their knee and elbow pads, wolfing down protein bars in an eleventh-hour calorie load (that was Amethyst, of course; she always said she was a better blocker on a full stomach). All except Garnet, who was sitting cross-legged in the penalty box a little way off from the others, and meditating with closed eyes and a Mona Lisa smile. For herself, Pearl preferred visualizing success with her eyes open and narrowed intently on the prize.

The cup stood glowing on the judges’ table. Three feet tall, plated in gold, glinting in the spotlight, surrounded by a halo of victorious pride. The names of the derby teams that had won it over the years were engraved into the base, reaching back to the 90s: an unbroken line of badass bitches handing down the crown from year to year. Pearl could see herself staggering under its weight, clutching it with both hands as Rose held the other side high, both of them screaming in each other’s faces with the thrill of winning. Of _winning_.

From behind her, a husky voice growled, “Better skate fast, princess.”

Pearl whipped around to see Jasper leering at her from the lineup. Just for a second, she pressed her first two fingers to her mouth and licked between the V, her tongue thick and writhing between her sharp front canines.

Pearl blanched, flushed, ground her teeth and looked away. _Ugh… she has no concept of what’s appropriate._

* * * * *

NINETY MINUTES EARLIER

“Excuse me,” said Pearl, “this isn’t appropriate.”

Jasper had her backed up against the wall of lockers, boxing her in with one big arm. Jasper wasn’t overtly flexing, exactly, but her shoulders rippled with muscle nonetheless, and the way her biceps swelled slightly beside Pearl’s head as she leaned in a little further—

Pearl dragged her gaze back up (up, up, up) to make eye contact again. Jasper was grinning like a wolfhound, silently, waiting for her answer. The mottled skin across her face and neck looked like sun and shadow falling through late-afternoon desert.

Pearl swallowed. “What do you think I _just_ said.”

“You said this isn’t appropriate,” Jasper murmured. Her body was very, very close. Pearl could feel the metabolic heat emanating from the heavy, muscular planes of her belly. “I don’t see what that has to do with the answer to my question.”

“Oh, you don’t, hm?” Pearl took a step forward, squaring her shoulders, making her face cold and tight-jawed the best she could. But that rebel-grrl energy was hard to conjure when she had to tip her chin and stare almost straight up to look Jasper in the eye, diamond-hard. Now she was the one crowding into Jasper.

“Strutting in here like you think our liaison last weekend—“ she ignored Jasper’s incredulous hoot of laughter at the word _liaison_ —“means that you’re now entitled to, to my time and energy whenever you feel like—“ for some reason her eyes kept drifting down toward Jasper’s ti—brea—cleavage— “whenever you feel like a—some kind of—quick, dirty tryst.”

“Well… yeah… but what does that _mean_?” Jasper’s voice was still boisterous, but it had lost some of its bravado, replaced by a slight, uncertain wobble. “You saying you don’t want a piece of this?”

“It means that you need to get out of my space and out of my team’s locker room, before I do something I will deeply and sincerely regret.”

“Ooh, sounds like a typical Friday night at Casa Pearl.” Her delivery was still clumsy, a little hesitant, but Pearl knew Jasper could see the way her resolve was crumbling. She shouldn’t have made such a heavy-handed threat. They both knew where this was going—just—Jasper didn’t have to look so smug about it.

Pearl’s mouth compressed into a growl. “Get _down_. Don’t make me say it again.”

“Make you?” Jasper was practically purring now, their faces close together. “I wouldn’t want to make you do anything you didn’t want to, princess.”

Pearl slapped her.

Just for a second, Jasper’s eyes flinched shut, and her breath rushed out in a gasp. Slowly, with just her fingertips, she reached up and touched the mark on her cheekbone.

“I said get down, Jasper,” said Pearl evenly.

Jasper sank to one knee, then the other. Now Pearl was the one towering over her, feeling suddenly huge and overly visible in Jasper’s gaze. Now Jasper was the one looking up at her, maybe awaiting the next words that would come out of her mouth, breathing already slightly raggedly. Pearl bit her lip and stared back at her.

“This is against my better judgment, just so you’re completely aware of that,” she said. Jasper’s eyes half-lidded and she nodded, licking at the corner of her open mouth. Pearl was shivering slightly. Whether out of anger, arousal, or some alarming combination of the two, she was unsure. She yanked down her bike shorts with one hand and squeezed her mons pubis, letting the wet spot in her underwear show between two of her fingers. Her other hand wound through Jasper’s coarse mane of hair.

“Apologize.”

“For what?”

Pearl’s fingers tightened, and Jasper let out a moan. Her shoulders were already starting to soften, to lose their bad-boi swaggering posture, to curl a little inward as though to protect the heat that must already be rising at her center. Her face was flushing too. Typical. Pearl could feel her own cheeks warm, feel her own heart start to pulse faster. She pulled Jasper’s head back to look her in the eye.

“For your presumption. And your smart-ass comments.”

“I didn’t know—” Jasper’s mouth twisted with private laughter— “I didn’t know you could curse like that.”

“That’s another smart-ass comment.” Pearl made her voice cool, impassive. “Ask politely to be corrected.”

Before Jasper could open her mouth, Pearl slapped her again, hard, and Jasper grunted in shock and pain, the noise fading into a throaty moan almost like a purr.

“What do you say.” Pearl’s palm smarted with the force of the blow. She flexed her fingers by her side and examined Jasper’s face as it changed, as her smirking mouth opened.

“Ooh, I’m so _bad_ , mistress, won’t you please—”

Pearl jerked Jasper’s head back again, cutting off her sarcasm into a whimper, and jammed four fingers deep into her mouth. Her tongue was a hot writhing muscle under Pearl’s pushing fingers, the insides of her cheeks stretchy and slick and velvet-soft. Her eyes fluttered just for a second under her lashes.

As Pearl worked Jasper’s mouth with her fingers, she reflected on the wisdom of her decision. It was foolish of her to be so easily goaded to rise to the bait, but still—she was deeply aware of her clit snug against the seam of her underwear, the warming ache swelling inside her and the heat collecting in a slick pool within the wakening rim of her cunt. She wanted badly to fuck something. But Jasper hadn’t asked for it nicely yet. It would be a poor example to give in now.

She drove her hand a little deeper, folding her thumb against her four fingers and pushing the swell of her knuckles against the tight stretch of Jasper’s lips. Could she fit her whole fist inside...? It was certainly small enough—and she was taken momentarily by fantasies of filling all of Jasper’s holes one after another with her fist, and feeling her clench down... But Jasper gurgled and Pearl reluctantly backed off.

“I’m taking my hand out now. If you call me ‘mistress’ again, or ‘princess,’ or whatever the fuck, I swear I’ll walk out of here.” She slowly withdrew her fingers and wiped them on Jasper’s bare shoulder, which made Jasper twitch.

Jasper’s face was stupid with arousal. Her lips were reddened with stretch and friction and glistening with her own saliva. She blinked slowly, as though surfacing in a pool of syrup, or confusedly awakening from some filthy dream. Pearl was sure that she wasn’t even aware of the way her hips were pushing against the pressure of her feet folded under her.

“Now,” said Pearl quietly, “what do you say?”

Jasper dragged her hand over her face and looked up into Pearl’s eyes. “Please... can I... apologize.”

“Good girl.”

Jasper shuddered in response, and her mouth dropped open again, seemingly without her volition. Pearl surprised herself with the jolt it gave her to see that shudder, that trembling lip. The same old boring porno script, but how sharp and bright and teeth-bared it became when it was her and Jasper, saying the same things to each other, but _meaning_ them. How dripping-sweat hot it became, how close-throbbing in the tissue under her skin. Meaning _good girl_. Meaning _please_.

She slung her leg over Jasper’s shoulder and tugged her a little closer. “You can get started any time now.” Her voice drawled out of her mouth with a confidence foreign to her own ears. Was she really talking like this?

Hungrily Jasper rocked forward, but jerked up short with a moan—Pearl’s hand clenched in her hair. She stretched her tongue out, reaching for the prize, whining with a noise that from anyone else Pearl would have called desperate. Inch by inch, Pearl let her come closer, until her face was close enough that she must be able to feel the moist heat of Pearl’s cunt on her upper lip.

Jasper yanked the bike shorts partially out of the way with one huge hand and whined again. Her glance upward finally made Pearl take pity, and she softened her grip, letting Jasper drop openmouthed onto the place where—fuck, where a wet radiating wave up through her belly made her jerk and quiver all over. Where Jasper’s tongue dragged as slow as a tiger’s across her clit, and finally let it roll back with a thump that made her gasp—where she burned with a hot need on the brink of a yell, a scream, an explosion.

Pearl could hear her whimpers echoing off the lockers, sounding hollow and metallic. She bit the side of her hand and pulled Jasper’s head closer. Fuck, fuck fuck, she hadn’t expected to be halfway to a total mess this quickly.

Jasper was making muffled noises, trying to speak, but it was wasted effort, since the lower half of her face was trapped between Pearl’s thighs. Or maybe she was just moaning. Pearl could hear her fingering herself with a sloshing noise.

She forcibly dragged Jasper’s mouth away from her cunt—literally forcibly, with almost all the strength of her arm, as Jasper struggled to stay close—and panted “What.”

Jasper was hardly coherent: “Please, please, I wanna hear you,” pouring out of her mouth, “don’t hide it, please,” and she dove right back in, the flat of her tongue striking wet just at the peak, rolling up against just where she needed it the most, _hard_ —Pearl’s eyes flew open and she came, her teeth clenched in the meat of her palm, bent near double over Jasper’s head as she shook and hissed, heaving breaths. Didn’t give her the satisfaction of hearing her cry aloud. She could feel Jasper’s voice vibrating against her in a groan as Jasper came too, digging her nails into the back of Pearl’s thigh, shaking on her knees.

Pearl slumped against the lockers, her head falling back to hit the metal with a clang, and slid slowly down all the way to the floor. She was still breathing heavily. The air of the locker room felt weirdly clammy and cold on her sweaty skin. Jasper still knelt between her outstretched legs, panting, leaning forward with one hand splayed on the floor. For a few moments they sat together, Jasper’s head lowered, Pearl staring at the wet splash marks on the cement floor and Jasper’s huge wet fingers. She felt completely satiated, but also strangely defeated.

Jasper raised her head enough to look at Pearl from under her eyebrows. A huge grin was smeared all over her face, like the cat who ate the fattest canary at the pet store. “Feeling... feeling better now? All fired up for the big game?”

“Get out.”

Jasper rose, still grinning. “Whatever you say, princess.”

She left as ordered, but as she went, along with her footsteps Pearl could hear her chuckle echoing in the corridor.

* * * * *

“Better skate fast, princess.”

Jasper laughed to herself as Pearl narrowed her eyes and cracked her neck to one side. Getting to her was so easy; fun, too. She telegraphed her emotions all over her birdy face. Jasper watched as she turned to the tall pink-haired bombshell standing next to her in the lineup and—grabbed her hand—and squeezed it tight, and raised it to her mouth and kissed the backs of her knuckles. And the pink-haired girl looked down at her with a glowing smile, and said something that made Pearl laugh aloud and smile fiercely...

Jasper looked away, feeling her cheeks flush with a dull, brick-red heat. The emcee was stepping up to the podium across from the lineup. She didn’t have time for this bullshit. The jam was almost about to start. Focus, focus. She slammed her mouthguard into place, squeezed her fists at her sides and crouched into readiness. Pearl wasn’t a damn thing other than the opposing team’s jammer. Think of nothing except the game.

“First jam! From the Crystal Mayhems, Ziggy Scardust faces off against Hook ‘Em Homeworld’s Liz Lemon Sour! Prepare to watch these two sultanas of sack, these rulers of the rink, these bad mamma-jammas on eight wheels jam it out for the Butler Cup! Aaaaaand with no more time wasted… Llllllllllet’s get rrrrready to rrruuuuuummmmmmmmble!!!”

The whistle barked once, twice, three times—

Jasper’s blood was bubbling hot, all cares and personal emotions sizzling away in the fire of her ferocious joy. This is what she was born to do. She felt fresh in her first wind; she felt like a monster, like a god. She was ready to destroy—

—and they were off in a crash of wheels on the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> My research effort for this work was minimal, so please message my tumblr at [killmewithlesbians](http://rockshipshamezone.tumblr.com/ask) if you have any helpful hints about roller derby or aspects of derby culture you'd like me to include! No guarantees I will use it, but I will give you a shoutout if I do.


End file.
